


Where the Heart Is

by ruination_fangs



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruination_fangs/pseuds/ruination_fangs
Summary: Every time Silva drops by the workshop, the gunsmiths are always happy to welcome her - and her guest.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait until I finally got silva's lvl 100 fate episode before I started posting sil/son stuff, but... that last million experience... I'm crying fam  
> I should have started uncapping characters sooner, but I only started taking gbf seriously this year (because of this ship tbh) and the backlog of things I have to catch up on is... whelming

It's almost dusk when Silva and Tweyen reach the gunsmiths' workshop. In the summer, it still would be perfectly bright at this time of day, but this late in autumn, the sun has already sunk to the horizon, leaving most of the sky a rich grayish-purple. 

The lights are on in almost every house down the lane, and they shine from the windows of the workshop, too. As always, Silva stops on the doorstep and knocks solidly on the door. Tweyen often wonders if such decorum is really necessary - but even if it isn't, Silva would probably do it anyway, so she hangs back a step and waits.

A young voice is raised from within, and in hardly a few seconds the door flies open to reveal Cucouroux in her work clothes.

"Silva!" she cries, launching forward and wrapping her sister in a hug. "Where have you been? It feels like ages since you've been here!"

"Sorry," Silva says, though she's smiling as well. "It's been one mission after another. It seems I always get back to the Grandcypher right when you and Camieux have left."

"Did the captain tell you we were here?" Cucouroux steps back and flings the door open wider so Silva can step inside. "Things have been kind of quiet on the ship, so they gave us leave to come work here for a while."

Another voice comes from farther inside. "Is that Silva?" Mama Gunsmith appears on the other side of the entryway, knife in hand. "Good timing. I was just starting dinner. Weren't you coming to help, Cucouroux?"

"Right! Gotta get changed first," Cucouroux says, and rushes off into the house. Just before she rounds the corner into the hallway, she calls back, "Oh, and hi Tweyen! Come on in!" 

Tweyen jolts, startled out of her position as a spectator, but doesn't move out of the doorway. Silva glances back at her, then to her foster mother. 

"Anything we can do to help?"

Mama Gunsmith shakes her head. "No, no, you two should sit down. You must be tired. I'll go add in a little more," she says as she moves back towards the kitchen.

"I hope we're not intruding," Tweyen says. Her smile is polite, but she knows it doesn't manage to clear the worry from her eyes.

"Of course not!" Mama Gunsmith pauses in the doorway. "These days, it's a rare treat to have all four of our girls together."

With that, she turns and heads into the kitchen, leaving Tweyen staring after her. Suddenly there's a lump in her throat and a prickling sensation behind her eyes.

"I'll take our bags to my room." Silva's voice shakes her out of her daze and she blinks away the moisture; Silva is still standing by the door, and when she looks at Tweyen her expression is tinged with fond exasperation. "Get in here, before you let all the heat out."

She reaches out a hand, but before Tweyen can take it, Camieux crashes into her, wrapping her arms around the older girl's waist.

"Tweyen, Tweyen! Cucouroux and I put together a model for a new handgun design today and Papa says it's really good! You should come see!"

Tweyen glances up at Silva, but Silva has already gone to speak with Papa Gunsmith, who's wiping his hands on a towel outside the kitchen. Tweyen's gaze lingers there. None of these people are related to her - in fact, they're not even related to Silva. There's nothing in particular that binds most of them together, except the will to call each other family. And that they would extend that will to Tweyen, simply because Silva brought her here - that they would make someone like her their family without a second's hesitation or a moment's discomfort -

"Come on!" Camieux tugs on Tweyen's hand, and Tweyen smiles, taking a moment to shut the door behind her.

"I'm coming," she laughs, and lets Camieux drag her into the house. 


End file.
